


Burlesque (Lexa POV)

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/F, POV Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Lexa Woods sta per sposarsi con la sua fidanzata, l’amore della sua vita, Costia Green... ma il destino si sa è alquanto imprevedibile. E se Costia non fosse veramente la sua anima gemella? Se con un solo sguardo incontrassi il vero amore della tua vita, lo lasceresti scappare? Manca poco alla data prefissata... Anya ed Echo, le migliori amiche di Lexa, organizzano l'addio al nubilato… una serata al Burlesque il locale più prestigioso di Chicago. Entrare in quel locale è al quanto impossibile, è un posto d’élite, in quel club si esibiscono le migliore ballerine del burlesque di tutto il mondo. In particolare ci sono le Sky Girl: un gruppo di quattro ragazze ritenute delle dee scese in terra. Non ci si può sottrarre al proprio destino.Lexa entrerà in quel locale e per lei sarà la fine.Sarà ammagliata da due occhi azzurri e da una fantastica voce roca che la rapirà completamente... non facendole più capire niente... non si ricorderà più il suo nome e tanto meno il fatto che di lì ad una settimana sì sarebbe dovuta sposare… l’incontro con quella cantante/ballerina le segnerà per sempre la vita, e se fosse lei la sua anima gemella? E se invece fosse tutto frutto dell’immaginazione?





	1. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

Stamattina mi sono alzata con l’unico desiderio in testa di raccontarvi la mia storia, non so neanche io il perché… in realtà non si tratta proprio della storia della mia vita, ma come questa sia cambiata in una sola sera.

Innanzitutto mi presento: mi chiamo Lexa Woods, e sono il CEO della più grande impresa pubblicitaria di Chicago, il Polis. _Dovevo essere proprio ubriaca quando ho scelto il mio indirizzo all’università, un campo più competitivo di questo non lo potevo scegliere, ma queste sono solo finezze!_

Nel mondo del lavoro ho la fama di un’arrogante figlia di puttana, insomma una stronza per definizione, anche se brillante e molto intelligente… il quadro non mi dipinge molto bene, ne sono consapevole… ma per vivere in un mondo di uomini bisogna lottare con le unghie e con i denti, ed io non mi tiro mai indietro quando mi lanciano una sfida. Ok, ok, lo so, sono molto orgogliosa, ma tutti abbiamo i nostri difetti.

Torniamo a noi. Fino ad una settimana fa ero la persona più inconsapevole ed egocentrica del mondo e mi andava bene così. Ero persa nelle mie convinzioni e pensavo di essere al sicuro nella mia bolla. Non vedevo l’ora di sposare la mia fidanzata, Costia, l’amore della mia vita. Ricordo ancora le sensazioni che provavo, non stavo più nella pelle, ero terribilmente nervosa, ma anche super eccitatissima. Sul fatto che lei fosse l’unica, la sola per me, non avevo dubbi. Fin dal nostro primo incontro, ero convinta di aver capito il vero significato di anima gemella… ma, in quel momento, non potevo assolutamente sapere di quanto io fossi lontana dalla verità. Infatti non avrei mai immaginato che, di lì a poco, tutte le mie convinzioni sarebbero finite nel cesso. Non avrei mai creduto di dimenticare persino il mio nome per un’altra donna, una dea direttamente scesa dall’olimpo solo ed esclusivamente per farmi notare quanto io fossi presuntuosa ed arrogante… ma sì sa, a volte la vita è strana, il destino non lo scegliamo noi è già scritto, ed io ero semplicemente sulla strada sbagliata.

///

Vedo la mia bellissima fidanzata intenta a prepararsi davanti allo specchio della nostra camera. Silenziosamente, mi avvicino a lei  afferrandole i fianchi da dietro. L’abbraccio stretta e comincio a baciarle la spalla risalendo verso collo.

“Ehi amore, ma devi proprio andare dai tuoi? Io come farò una settimana senza te?”, le dico tra un bacio e l’altro.

Si gira catturando le mie labbra per darmi il buongiorno.

“Lex, lo sai che se potessi rimarrei qui insieme a te lo farei… ma non ho scelta… devo tornare dai miei. Mi padre non si sente molto bene e mia madre ha bisogno di aiuto per i preparativi del viaggio…”.

“Non c’è proprio niente che possa fare per farti cambiare idea?”, provo ad insistere, lasciandole dei baci umidi per tutto il collo.

“Uhm, se continui così potresti anche riuscirci… lo sai che non riesco a resisterti… ma ti prego Lex, non insistere”, mi supplica Costia.

“Ok, ok, hai ragione, fra una settimana sarai tutta mia, si tratta solo di aspettare”, ribatto baciandola un’ultima volta per poi dirigermi verso il bagno.

“Io ho il volo fra due ore, ce la fai ad accompagnarmi?”.

“Certo Cos, nessun problema dieci minuti e sono pronta”.

Mi preparo in fretta, ed in men che non si dica, siamo già in macchina, nella limousine di famiglia, dirette verso l’aeroporto.

“Ehi tesoro, che programmi hai per la serata?”, mi chiede Costia ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.

“Non ne ho idea. Anya ed Echo mi vogliono portare fuori per festeggiare l’addio al nubilato… fin da subito sono stata chiara con loro… gli ho quasi ordinato di non organizzare niente di particolare… solo un’uscita tra amiche… ma sai come sono fatte quelle due!”.

“Già lo so… e ora comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi!”.

Mi avvicino a lei e l’abbraccio stretta baciandole dolcemente la fronte.

“Costia, non dire cavolate, lo sai che per me esisti solo tu. Nella mia testa, nel mio cuore, nella mia anima c’è tatuato il tuo nome… non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, amore mio!”.

“Lex, io mi fido di te, è di quelle scapestrate delle tue migliori amiche che non mi fido per niente”.

Le prendo il volto obbligandola a guardarmi.

“Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti Costia, vedrai non faremo neanche tardi, te lo prometto”.

Mi avvicino sempre di più al suo viso fino a che non sento le sue dolci labbra sulle mie. Il nostro bacio e dolce, ma allo stesso tempo intenso. La sua bocca è stata sempre la mia casa. Lei è tutto per me.

Dopo poco arriviamo all’aeroporto. Ci abbracciamo e ci baciamo ancora finché non richiamano il suo volo per l’imbarco.

“Ehi amore, chiamami quando atterri, ok?”.

La vedo annuire e subito dopo scomparire tra la folla.

Ritorno alla macchina e mi ritrovo a sorridere da sola, come una deficiente. _Eh meno male che non le ho detto che stasera c’è anche Niylah, se no sarebbe andata giù di testa._

Scuoto la testa sorridendo per l’assurda gelosia di Costia.

///

Oggi è sabato, e, anche se non dovrei, sono in ufficio alle prese con delle scartoffie. La giornata procede molto velocemente. Costia mi manca, ogni secondo di più, ma il lavoro mi tiene impegnata. Sono talmente presa che non sento neanche arrivare quelle scapestrate delle mie amiche.

“Ehi Lex, dove potevamo trovarti? Se non al lavoro! Echo, mi devi 20 dollari”, esclama Anya entrando senza bussare nel mio ufficio.

“Anya, eccoli qui 20 verdoni, ma sia ben chiaro: io con te non scommetto più!”, replica Echo leggermente irritata.

“Lex, ma non sei ancora pronta? Io non vedo l’ora di far dei casini stasera, e tu sei ancora vestita così?!”, sbotta Niylah quasi seccata.

“Ma prego ragazze, entrate pure senza bussare e fate come se foste a casa vostra!”, affermo sorridendo divertita.

“Come se non ci conoscessi, vero Lex?”, mi chiede retoricamente Anya.

“Tralasciamo il fatto delle scommesse su di me, che cosa non va nel mio abbigliamento?”.

“Stai scherzando vero? Lexa, non so come dirtelo senza offenderti?”, ribatte la sorella di Echo.

“E da quando ti fai questi scrupoli, Niylah?”.

“Sì, beh, hai ragione. Sembri un amministratore delegato…”.

“Io sono un amministratore delegato”, replico seccata.

“No, Lexa, non hai capito quello che intendo. Sembri una suora, sei completamente inaccessibile, poco provocante e neanche un pochino sexy. Diciamo che quel tailleur nero con la tua solita camicia bianca, neanche un po’ sbottonata, ammazza un po’ le tue chance di fare conquiste!”, esclama Niylah con un sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra, dando subito dopo il cinque a sua sorella.

Io la guardo quasi sconvolta. Le mie adorabili amiche, se così si possono chiamare, stanno ridendo di me senza ritegno.

Incrocio lo sguardo di Anya e la incenerisco.

“Dì un po’ An, ma che cavolo avete organizzato per stasera? Vi ricordate vero, che sabato prossimo mi sposo? E che, proprio per questa ragione, non devo fare nessun tipo di conquista?“, le chiedo decisamente irritata.

“Quanto sei noiosa Lex. Abbiamo organizzato una serata diversa dal solito, vedrai che ti divertirai. E non fare la bambina capricciosa, quel tailleur è veramente orribile… quindi fila… va’ a cambiarti… Tanto lo sappiamo benissimo, che nella stanza a fianco c’è un armadio fornitissimo, pieno di vestiti per ogni evenienza”.

La guardo incredula, sapevano della mia stanza segreta, non l’ho mai detto a nessuno.

“Ti vuoi muovere!”, mi incita Echo senza troppa cerimonie.

“Sì, sì, vado!”.

Ci metto circa venti minuti a preparami. Quando ritorno dalle ragazze cominciano a fischiare in segno di approvazione… _Ma sono donne o scaricatori di porto? A volte ho dei dubbi!_

“La suora è di tuo gradimento, Niylah?”, mi pavoneggio giusto un po’ per prenderla in giro.

“Lex sei un vero schianto!”, replica Echo con l’approvazione delle altre.

Il mio viso si tinge di rosso, non riuscendo a gestire il mio imbarazzo … per chi mi conosce, come le mie migliori amiche, lo sa, io non riesco a gestire i complimenti, è più forte di me, mi imbarazzo e cambio argomento. Anche se, devo essere onesta, le mie amiche hanno ragione, il vestito che ho scelto è veramente da sturbo. Un monospalla nero lungo fino alle caviglie, con un spacco vertiginoso laterale fino al linguine.

“Ok ragazze, andiamo prima che cambi idea!”, esclamo tirando per un braccio Anya.

///

Il viaggio in limousine è abbastanza veloce. Non faccio neanche in tempo ad assalire Anya con domande su dove stiamo andando, che siamo già arrivate. _Non so perché, ma ho una strana sensazione!_

Alfred, il mio fidato autista, ci viene ad aprire lo sportello. Escono tutte dalla macchina ed io sono l’ultima. Appena fuori una luce accecante mi abbaglia. Cerco di mettere a fuoco e noto subito le mie amiche sorridermi maliziosamente. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo la ragione del mio accecamento, l’insegna del locale.

Lo devo leggere due volte per realizzare quanto siano stupide le mie amiche.

“No, dico, ma siete deficienti? Avete organizzato l’addio al nubilato al Burlesque?”.

“Per rispondere alla prima domanda, ovviamente lo sai che siamo deficienti, se così non fosse non ci vorresti bene… In merito alla seconda domanda, lo sappiamo benissimo che sei una persona perspicace, quindi mi sembra inutile darti una risposta!”, esclama Anya, facendo ridere tutte le altre… _sì, tutte, tranne me._

Sospiro, cercando una via di fuga a quella situazione, che definire scomoda sarebbe un eufemismo.

“Ragazze, io vi ringrazio veramente… ma non mi sembra per niente una buona idea. Non mi sento a mio agio in questi locali”.

Ok, mi rendo conto che la mia scusa fa schifo, ma non mi è venuto in mente nient’altro.

“Lex, non fare la timida, ti conosciamo da una vita e con noi questa scusa non attacca!”, esclama Echo mettendomi all’angolo.

_E ti pareva!_

“Dai Lexa, smettila di fare la santa! E poi di cosa ti preoccupi? Non è mica uno strip club. Le cantanti e ballerine del Burlesque rimangono con i vestiti addosso… più o meno, se è questo quello che ti preoccupa!”, afferma Niylah sogghignando.

“Senza considerare che io ed Echo abbiamo fatto i salti mortali per organizzare questa serata. Non sai il casino… stasera si esibiscono le Ski Girls ed è tutto esaurito. Per cui Lex, poche gnole e muovi quel culo!”, mi dice Anya afferrandomi per un braccio e trascinandomi dentro.

A questo punto non ho altra scelta, speriamo solo che non sia una catastrofe come già mi immagino.

///

Entriamo e veniamo subito accolte da una hostess del locale. _Beh, oddio sarebbe più consono definirla cameriera, ma non sottilizziamo_. Il suo abbigliamento succinto tipico di una ragazza pin-up, mi fa tornare alla mente le parole di Niylah di poco fa: _‘Non è mica uno strip club’_. Forse no, ma poco ci manca!

La ragazza ci fa strada, portandoci ad uno dei tavoli vicino al palco. _Fantastico la situazione migliora di secondo in secondo_ , penso tra me e me!

“Cosa posso portarvi ragazze?”, ci chiede educatamente la ragazza.

“Tequila!”, urlano all’unisono le mie amiche.

Se avessi una pala mi sotterrerei volentieri… ma come fanno queste tre scappate ad essere le mie migliori amiche? Proprio non me lo so spiegare!

Mentre aspettiamo i nostri drink facciamo delle chiacchiere distratte, io sono intenta a guardarmi intorno. Osservo il posto come se cercassi, qualcosa o forse qualcuno, non ne ho idea.

Dopo essermi scolata un paio di tequila, comincio a perdere un po’ di lucidità e tutto intorno a me acquista un colore diverso. La frivolezza è nell’aria, le risate sono più frequenti e i miei pensieri sono offuscati. Proprio quello che temevo _… Costia, spero che riuscirai a perdonarmi, qualunque cosa queste incoscienti mi obblighino a fare!_

“Allora Lex, sei pronta per lo spettacolo?”, mi chiede Anya  urlando per sovrastare il volume della musica.

“Beh, direi di sì!”, rispondo titubante.

“Allora girati che sta per cominciare!”, replica voltandomi verso il palco.

Le musica e le luci si spengono di colpo lasciando un silenzio alquanto strano in sottofondo.

Una voce femminile tuona nella sala.

 _“Signore e signori benvenuti. Il Burlesque è orgoglioso di presentarvi le Ski Girls. A tutti voi, buon divertimento”_.

La sala si riempi di applausi e fischi incontrollati.

_E chi saranno mai queste Ski Girls?_

(Show me how you – Christina Aguilera)

Una voce roca comincia ad intonare la canzone a cappella. Un fascio di luce inquadra una ragazza sdraiata sul palco, vedo il suo profilo in penombra nonostante la luce. Si gira di scatto mostrandosi al pubblico. _Oh cazzo!_ È vestita con un corsetto succinto di colore rosso con i lacci neri, che scende morbidamente sui suoi splendidi fianchi fino ad incontrare il reggi calze. Definirla sexy e provocante è un eufemismo. Apro la bocca sbalordita da quella visione celestiale.

Vengo scossa da dei brividi incontrollati lungo tutto il mio corpo, il cuore comincia a battermi forte, e mi sudano le mani. _Ma che diavolo mi prende? Come se non avessi mai visto un donna con un corsetto da Burlesque?_

Io non me ne accorgo nemmeno, ma sento una mano sfiorami il mento e chiudermi la bocca.

“Dovresti tenerla chiusa, altrimenti entrano le mosche?”, sussurra Anya al mio orecchio.

Mi volto di scatto verso di lei e la fulmino con lo sguardo.

“Ah dimenticavo, tieni il fazzoletto, non si sa mai… magari ti potrebbe far comodo, sai… potresti cominciare a sbavare!”.

“Anya, ma la vuoi piantare!”, sbotto seccata tirandole una gomitata.

L’attimo dopo mi giro e catalizzo di nuovo il mio sguardo su di lei. Dopo la prima strofa della canzone la base musicale parte ed è subito seguita dalle luci, che si accendono di colpo mostrando un bagliore impressionante. Al fianco della ragazza ce ne sono altre tre tutte vestite uguali che cominciano la loro coreografia  sensuale.

Non so neanche io il perché, ma il mio sguardo è focalizzato sulla solista, probabilmente la leader del gruppo. Non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. La sua voce roca mi manda in pappa il cervello, per non parlare dei suoi movimenti così sensuali e provocanti. Non so davvero cosa mi prenda. Vedere quella donna che canta e balla in modo così seducente mi scatena emozioni del tutto nuove, che non dovrei provare. Non so se per via della coreografia o perché si sentiva i miei occhi che le bruciavano addosso, ma si avvicina al nostro tavolo.

I suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri si scontrano con i miei, ed è la fine. Comincia a ballare solo per me, o meglio questa è la mia speranza: che balli solo per me! I suoi fianchi sembrano vivere di vita proprio, si muovono sinuosamente seguendo la musica. Si abbassa e rialza lentamente sulle sue ginocchia avvicinandosi sempre di più a me. Sento un calore invadermi il basso ventre. Il mio povero cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto. Non contenta dell’effetto che sta avendo su di me, comincia ad aprire e a chiudere le gambe accarezzandole per tutta la loro lunghezza… _giusto per farmi morire definitivamente._ Devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare, cosa in questo momento è molto difficile. Infatti mi ritrovo in apnea. L’istante dopo è già rientrata al centro del palco tra le sue compagne, pronta per terminare la coreografia dello spettacolo.

Prima che la musica finisca, la vedo guardarmi e farmi l’occhiolino. _Ok, ho perso dieci anni di vita! Lexa, ma ti vuoi riprendere? Sembri una liceale alla sua prima cotta._

Sono talmente persa, che non mi accorgo neanche che il loro numero è finito. Vengo risvegliata dalla suono della voce del locale, seguita a ruota da una gomitata di Echo.

 _“Signore e Signori, fate un bel applauso alle Ski Girls. Clarke, Raven, Octavia e Harper, sono bellissime e bravissime, voi che ne dite?”_ , chiede retoricamente la voce che riecheggia nel locale.

_Clarke…. Allora è questo il tuo nome? Continuo a non respirare per causa tua. Ma che cosa mi stai facendo?_

 


	2. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

“Cavolo ragazze, sono proprio bellissime... poi... WOW... la biondina non è niente male, vero Lexa?”, mi chiede Niylah, riportandomi con i piedi per terra.

“Eh?! Sì... certo... è veramente bellissima!”, replico cercando di celare l’imbarazzo. _Sì, è una parola!_

“Beh, io ho trovato più eccitante la ragazza ispanica. No, dico, ma avete visto che culo si ritrova?”, interviene Anya scatenando l’ilarità generale.

“Ragazze, mi dispiace, ma proprio non c’è storia con la mora con gli occhi azzurri... ma avete visto il suo corpo? Sembra scolpito da una dea!”, interviene Echo dicendo la sua.

“Comunque, tutto questo conferma la mia tesi…”, afferma Anya lasciando la frase a metà.

“E quale sarebbe An?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Che abbiamo fatto bene ad organizzare la serata qui, e a trascinarti in questo posto!”, mi risponde con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Ok, te lo concedo. Mi sto divertendo molto!”, ammetto.

“Lex, non c’era bisogno di confermare l’ovvio… credo che a nessuna di noi sia sfuggito lo spettacolino riservato che la ballerina… Clarke, penso si chiami, abbia riservato solo per te!”, esclama Echo facendomi arrossire istantaneamente.

“Sorella, ma la vuoi smettere di stressare la futura sposa… e tu Lexa non ti preoccupare, se dovesse farsi viva di nuovo la bionda ci penso io… tanto sono single!”, interviene Niylah con la sua tipica strafottenza.

Onestamente non ne capisco il motivo, ma una rabbia incontrollata si scatena dentro di me, quasi io fossi gelosa di Niylah… _ma con che razza di diritto posso provare questo tipo di sentimento? La cantante… Clarke... non è mia… e allora tutta questa irritazione mista al nervoso da dove saltano fuori?_

Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia lasciando le mie amiche perplesse.

“Devo andare in bagno”, dico secca.

In realtà non ne ho bisogno, ma mi devo allontanare da loro. Ho paura di fare o dire qualcosa di cui mi pentirei.

Giro senza meta nel locale. _Accidenti è veramente immenso, ci si può perdere qui dentro._ Trovo i servizi, ma non ci entro. Continuo nella mia perlustrazione, cercando solo Dio sa cosa.

Sono completamente persa nei miei pensieri e non mi accorgo di essere arrivata ai camerini, dietro le quinte.  

Mi guardo intorno e leggo la scritta: “Vietato l’ingresso ai clienti”.

_Di bene in meglio. E adesso?_

“Tu e la tua voglia di evadere! Ben fatto Lexa! Sei veramente una stupida!”, mi rimproverò ad alta voce.

“Io non credo affatto che tu sia stupida… Lexa… anzi… per me sei un vero schianto… la tua eleganza e il tuo portamento hanno ben poco a che fare con la stupidità!”, mi dice una voce roca alle mie spalle.

Mi giro, cercando di celare l’imbarazzo, e mi scontro con quei magnifici occhi azzurri. _Oddio… credo che mi serva dell’ossigeno._

Io non riesco a spiaccicare una parola rimango lì, immobile, attonita da quella ragazza che mi ha appena rivolto un complimento.  

“Sai, normalmente i clienti, non potrebbero entrare qui… ma… io non sono mai stata ligia alle regole... mi sono sempre andate troppo strette... e poi...”, continua a dire con quella dannatissima voce sensuale che mi sta facendo letteralmente impazzire.

Fa qualche altro passo verso di me ed io comincio a tremare.

Si è cambiata il costume di scena, ora indossa un corsetto bianco con le autoreggenti nere, è veramente una visione. Il suo fisico è mozzafiato sembra scolpita da Venere in persona. Più si avvicina e più sono in affanno. Il cuore rischia di uscirmi dal petto se non mi dò una calmata. Non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, neanche fossi una maniaca pervertita.

Il suo viso è ad un soffio dal mio, è le sue labbra carnose sono pericolosamente vicino al mio orecchio.

“E… p... poi?”, balbetto in seria difficoltà.

“E poi... sono curiosa... ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo? Sai l’ho fatto solo per te ed i tuoi splendidi occhi! Mi faceva impazzire il modo in cui mi guardavi… potevo sentire il tuo sguardo accarezzarmi il corpo dolcemente...”, mi sfiora il lobo con le labbra e sento le mie gambe cedere.

Si allontana un attimo solo per poter inchiodare i suoi occhi nei miei.

“E mi piace come mi stai guardando adesso... mi eccita da morire... ti piace quello che vedi?”, continua a provocarmi con la sua voce sensuale.

_Cos'è una domanda trabocchetto?_

“Sì... sei... sei bellissima”, sussurro.

“Non sei una ragazza da Burlesque, vero?”.

“Veramente è la prima volta che vengo... hanno organizzato tutto le mie amiche... per il mio...”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

“Per il tuo?”, mi incita mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

_Oddio, credo che potrei morire!_

All'improvviso sento un caldo allucinante, il mio corpo è in fiamme. Il mio basso ventre scalpita. _Ma che cazzo mi succede?_

Si avvicina ancora ed ora le nostre labbra sono a pochi centimetri. Non riesco a pensare lucidamente, i miei ormoni sono completamente impazziti, per non parlare della mia libido!

Non so con quale forza, ma riesco a finire la mia frase.

“Per il mio addio al nubilato. Sabato prossimo mi sposo... con Costia... la mia fidanzata”.

Il suo sguardo sembra deluso.

“Ti sposi? … E la ami?”.

“Sì… certo… se no… non la sposerei”, rispondo quasi automaticamente, anche se continuo a balbettare.

Indietreggia di un passo distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo, per poi, l’istante seguente, rinchiodare il suo azzurro nel mio verde. La sua intensità mi fa tremare, mi sento indifesa, come se mi volesse leggere dentro.

“La ami, eh?! Ne sei sicura? La tua risposta non mi convince. Nei tuoi occhi c’è incertezza… ma dimmi una cosa… la ami come io amo i tuoi occhi? La ami come amo quando il tuo sguardo si posa sul mio corpo e sembra volermi mangiare? Proprio come stai facendo ora! La ami come amo il fatto di eccitarmi al solo pensiero di farmi toccare da te?”.

Sento le sue parole toccarmi nel profondo, il mio corpo vive di vita propria… sono in affanno, ho il cuore a mille, e il calore mi sta letteralmente bruciando dentro.

Il mio imbarazzo prende il sopravvento, non riesco a dire niente. L’unica cosa che riesco a fare è distogliere lo sguardo, per paura che lei potesse trovare da sola le risposte.

Un’ora fa sarebbe stato semplice rispondere alle sue domande… ma adesso… non è così semplice, sono terribilmente confusa, la mia mente sa benissimo che Costia è l’amore della mia vita, ma allora perché il mio corpo mi dice tutt’altro?

“Il tuo silenzio fa rumore Lexa… sento i tuoi dubbi tormentarti… segno che non sono andata troppo lontana dalla verità… ti farò solo un’altra domanda Lexa… poi, se vorrai, ti indicherò l’uscita…”.

La sua voce continua a trapassarmi il cuore, non riesco a capire che cazzo mi stia facendo questa donna… _è forse una strega? Ma che cavolo vai a pensare?_

“E sarebbe?”, le domando prendendo coraggio.

Alza un sopracciglio quasi stupita della mia richiesta. Un sorriso malizioso le compare sul viso, ed io sono ufficialmente morta.

“Credi nell’amore a prima vista?”.

_Ma che razza di domanda è?!_

“No, direi di no… Perché questa domanda?”.

“Ero solo curiosa… ti va di accettare una sfida?”.

“Del tipo?”.

“Ti chiedo un’ora del tuo tempo… sono estremamente convinta di farti cambiare idea… se alla fine del nostro tempo insieme non crederai nell’amore a prima vista avrai vinto la sfida e potrai andartene da qui… ma se dovessi perdere la sfida… rimarrai con me tutta la notte”.

L’ultima frase la dice ad un soffio dalle mie labbra. _Oddio, anche la deglutizione è diventata difficile._ Sospiro, cercando invano di prendere il controllo di me stessa. Rifletto su come venir fuori da questo casino… _ma lo voglio veramente?_ Ogni centimetro del mio corpo dice il contrario, l’eccitazione sta prendendo il sopravvento… e poi, io non sono una codarda, se mi lanciano una sfida io l’accetto, fa parte della mia indole. Non so neanche io come, ma tiro fuori tutta la mia sfrontatezza.

“Anche se mi sembra più un sequestro di persona, accetto la sfida!”.

Il suo sorriso si allarga e, non so il perché, le sorrido a mia volta.

Mi prende la mano e mi conduce in una camera poco distante.

Le luci sono soffuse, mi sento avvolgere dall’atmosfera di questa stanza. Mi guardo intorno l’arredamento è essenziale: un divano appoggiato ad una parete, al centro un tavolo e qualche sedia, in un angolo uno stereo con le casse con di fianco un separé, probabilmente per cambiarsi _. Il mio campanello d’allarme dovrebbe cominciare a suonare come impazzito, ma la cosa non succede._

Il mio sguardo ritorna sulla bellissima donna che ho davanti. È ancora di spalle e mi sta ancora tenendo la mano. I miei occhi, quei bastardi traditori, si posizionano sul suo culo per una generosa sbirciata… il quale sembra parlarmi… _ma che cavolo dico? Oddio, sono completamente andata!_ Il mio stato d’animo è in preda alla libido. Dentro di me un incendio sta divampando... e mi sta solo stringendo la mano. _Cazzo… credo proprio di aver fatto una grossa cazzata ad accettare la sfida!_

Mi lascia la mano ed io ne sento già la mancanza. _Qui si mette male!_

Posiziona una sedia in mezzo alla stanza e sposta il tavolo leggermente più distante.

“Prego, accomodati sulla sedia!”, mi dice riportandomi alla realtà.

Anche se titubante, mi metto a sedere. La vedo allontanarsi per accendere lo stereo. Osservo tutti i suoi movimenti scrupolosamente. Mi faccio ammagliare dalle sue curve, ed un’improvvisa voglia di toccare il suo bellissimo corpo mi assale. Le mie mani cominciano a sudare, un prurito incontrollato mi destabilizza... anche respirare sta diventando sempre più difficile. E non è ancora successo niente. _Confermo… è stata proprio una pessima idea, accettare questa cazzo di sfida!_

“Sei pronta a giocare?”, mi chiede con la sua fottutissima voce roca.

_A giocare?_

“Le regole sono semplici: qualsiasi cosa io faccia, tu non puoi assolutamente toccarmi… potrai farlo solo se ammetterai che l’amore a prima vista esiste. È tutto chiaro?”.

Annuisco timidamente, non perdendo, neanche per un attimo, il contatto con i suoi occhi.

Non dovrebbe essere così difficile… _Hellooo?!? C’è nessuno in quella testolina che ti ritrovi? No, dico, ma l’hai vista? Riesce ad essere sensuale anche solo respirando, quando parla poi, ti manda giù di testa, figuriamoci se balla solo per te… e poi genio, forse stai soprassedendo, ma il tuo basso ventre è già piuttosto accaldato... adesso… figuriamoci fra un’ora…_ Oh, cazzo!, Ok, non sarà per niente facile resisterle.  

_ (The Consequences of Falling - K.D. Lang) _

La musica parte ed io comincio a respirare a fatica. Inizia a cantare i versi della canzone ed io non capisco più niente. Cammina a ritmo di musica muovendo in modo provocante i fianchi. Si appoggia al tavolo e lo utilizza come palo. Le sue mani esplorano smaniose quel suo corpo divino… scivolano sul seno prosperoso per una generosa palpata… _Dio, quanto vorrei essere io a stringerle i capezzoli! Beh, che dire? Non c’è male, sono durata circa 5 secondi…_

Quelle mani, tanto invidiate, scendono ancora più in basso… ora stanno accarezzando il ventre, ma non contente scivolano sul suo fascio di nervi. La sento gemere mentre canta… Vederla in quello stato mi eccita da morire, sento il fuoco ardermi dentro.

Si gira di spalle e, appoggiandosi sul tavolo, si piega a novanti gradi mostrandomi il suo lato b. Muove il culo talmente bene che mi fa dimenticare persino il mio nome. La mia eccitazione è ad un picco storico, sono bagnatissima, sento che potrei venire da un momento all’altro, senza essere toccata. _Ma che cazzo mi sta facendo questa donna?_ Oh dannazione, vorrei prenderla e farla mia, così da dietro, vorrei scoparmela duramente proprio in questo istante… Scuoto ripetutamente la testa cercando di riprendere un po’ di lucidità… ma la mia è una speranza vana. Quando si gira verso di me annego nel suo sguardo, si avvicina continuando a provocarmi con il suo corpo finché non si mette a sedere a cavalcioni su di me.

Comincia a muovere i suoi fianchi scontrandosi con la mia intimità. Si avvicina pericolosamente al mio orecchio, e, sussurrandomi i versi della canzone, inizia a muoversi più velocemente… 

♫ **My hands tremble -** Le mie mani tremano ♫

♫ **My heart aches -** Mi fa male il cuore ♫

♫ **Is it you calling -** E 'ti chiama ♫

♫ **Is it you calling -** E 'ti chiama ♫

 

♫ **If I'm alone in this -** Se sono sola in questa cosa ♫

♫ **I don't think I can face -** Non penso di poterla affrontare ♫

♫ **The consequences of falling -** Le conseguenze della caduta ♫

 

Credo che non resisterò ancora per molto! _Ma cosa mi succede? Mi ha forse stregata? Mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa, di Costia, del mio amore per lei, del matrimonio!_ Quello che voglio in questo momento è solo lei, il suo corpo, la sua anima, il suo cuore. La brama che ho di lei sta diventando incontenibile, la voglio… voglio farla gemere finché non ha più voce, voglio assaggiare il suo nettare mentre urla il mio nome, voglio scoparmela talmente tanto fino a farla cadere esausta su di me. _Lexa, ma che cazzo dici?_ La verità. Io voglio questa donna… ma la cosa più assurda è che credo non sia solo sesso… no, è molto di più, il mio cuore freme, i suoi sospiri mi mandano in estasi, e ogni parola che mi sussurra quasi mi fa venire… Sento quasi di essere connessa a lei, alla suo cuore, alla sua anima. _Oh Gesù…_

 

♫ **Are you thinking -** Stai pensando ♫

♫ **What I'm thinking -** Quello che sto pensando ♫

♫ **Does your pulse –** Il tuo battito ♫

♫ **Quicken like mine -** è veloce come il mio ♫

 

♫ **Are you dreaming -** Stai sognando ♫

♫ **What I'm dreaming -** Quello che sto sognando ♫

♫ I **can't read your mind -** Non posso leggere la tua mente ♫

♫ **One step towards you –** Un passo verso di te ♫

♫ **Two steps back –** e due indietro ♫

♫ **Feels like I'm crawling –** Sento che sto strisciando ♫

♫ **Feels like I'm crawling –** Sento che sto strisciando ♫

 

Mi continua a cavalcare come fossi uno stallone da corsa. Le sue mani mi toccano ovunque… finché non raggiungono il mio seno e cominciano a palparlo in modo audace. Un ansito strozzato sfugge dalla mia bocca. Vedo un’espressione compiaciuta comparire sul suo volto, ma non sembra ancora soddisfatta. Smette di cantare e si avvicina al mio orecchio, sfoderando la voce più sexy che io abbia mai sentito.

“Ti piace quello che ti sto facendo?”.

_Oggi con le domande trabocchetto ci stiamo divertendo un mondo, eh?!_

Le mie mani cominciano ad essere irrequiete. Cerco di trattenermi da fare qualsiasi cosa, riesco solo ad annuire debolmente. Sento che sto per cedere alla tentazione, sto per perdere la sfida…

I nostri occhi si incontrano e sento che potrei morire felice in questo preciso momento. Continua a strusciarsi su di me ed io sono al limite della sopportazione.

“Mi stai facendo impazzire… mi ecciti da morire quando mi guardi così Lexa… sono tutta bagnata… se continui così… oh Dio… credo che verrò urlando il tuo nome…”.

Sento il calore aumentare senza ritegno tra le mie gambe, fatico a trattenere gemiti. Quando la sua mano scivola sulle nostre intimità, urlo di piacere.

“A quanto pare non sono l’unica che sta per esplodere… sei bagnatissima…”.

Si avventa sul mio collo e comincia a leccarlo, alternando baci e morsi.

“Sono ad un passo Lexa… sto per esplode in un magnifico orgasmo… sei sicura di non volermi toccare?”.

Ora basta! Non ce la faccio più. Ha ragione lei l’amore a prima vista esiste ed ora credo di averne la certezza.

“No… non sono più sicura di niente… di Costia, del mio amore per lei, del matrimonio…. so solo che il mio cuore batte talmente forte in questo momento che rischia di esplodere. Ma che cosa mi hai fatto, eh? Io voglio toccarti, voglio baciarti, ti voglio con tutta me stessa, e non solo per una scopata, ma per sempre…”, le parole mi escono incontrollate come un fiume in piena.

Il suo sorriso si allarga e per me è giunta la fine.

“Allora esiste l’amore a prima vista?”, mi chiede maliziosamente.

“Sì, ora ne ho la certezza…”, replico senza neanche pensarci.

“Hai perso la sfida… ora sei mia per tutta la notte… ”.

Si avventa sulle mie labbra succhiandomi il labbro inferiore.

“Sì…”, sussurro in preda al piacere.

Mi lecca le labbra scivolando poi sul mento fino ad arrivare al mio orecchio. Mi morde il lobo e gemo sempre più forte.

“Ora… io ordino e tu esegui…”.

“Tutto quello che vuoi…”, ribatto in preda al piacere più incontrollato.

“Toccami… fammi godere”, sussurra sulle mie labbra.

Le afferro le natiche strizzandole con forza guidando la sua cavalcata su di me. Mi impossesso della sua bocca, cercando subito la sua lingua. La passione diventa sfrenata, non capisco più niente, voglio di più. Una mia mano si sposta sul seno e quando lo strizzo a dovere, la sento urlare contro la mia bocca.

Le nostre intimità esplodono all’unisono e mi accorgo di aver raggiunto il paradiso.

Entrambe siamo in affanno.

“Comunque, io sono Clarke… nel caso avessi bisogno di urlare il mio nome stanotte”, la sua voce mi provoca e le sue labbra si incurvano all’insù maliziosamente.

Continuiamo a guardaci negli occhi e ho come la sensazione che la nottata sia appena iniziata.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

“Quali sono i tuoi ordini mia signora?”, le dico con un sorriso malizioso, non abbandonando neanche per un istante il suo sguardo.

Non so neanche io, dove mi sai uscita tutta questa audacia.

“Voglio che ti spogli davanti a me… lentamente… molto lentamente”.

Si alza dal mio grembo, allontanandosi di qualche passo fino a che non trova il bordo del tavolo, dove si appoggia. Le sue pupille sono dilatate, il suo sguardo è pieno di lussuria.

Mi alzo in piedi e comincio a tirare giù la lampo con estrema lentezza…. poi mi sfilo l’unica manica che ho e lascio scivolare a terra il vestito. Rimango in intimo davanti a lei e la vedo deglutire. Slaccio il reggiseno e lo lancio ai suoi piedi. Faccio per togliermi il perizoma, ma la sua voce mi ferma.

“No! Quello te lo tolgo io… ora spogliami”.

Mi avvicino a lei lentamente. Quando sono ad un soffio dalle sue labbra le rubo un bacio. Mentre la distraggo, la faccio girare di scatto facendo aderire la sua schiena al mio corpo. Sussulta al mio gesto.

Le accarezzo le braccia per tutta la loro lunghezza, finché non faccio incontrare le mie mani sul fiocco del corsetto, proprio sul suo seno. Una mano tira lentamente il laccio mentre l’altra si dedica a toccarla generosamente. La sento gemere, mentre fa cadere la testa all’indietro contro la mia spalla. Allento lentamente i lacci e le sfilo il corsetto. Arrivato ai piedi lo calcia abilmente via. Risalgo accarezzandole il corpo fino a che non arrivo al reggiseno. La libero di quel indumento scomodo e lo lancio a terra vicino agli altri ‘cadaveri’. La stringo a me. Comincio a toccarla audacemente, mentre le divoro il collo di baci, alternati a morsi gentili. I suoi ansiti sempre più incontrollati mi fanno eccitare sempre di più. La mia mano scivola verso il basso, andando a giocare con l’elastico del suo perizoma. Le mie dita esplorano il tessuto, con carezze delicate… la sento fremere al mio tocco. Mi afferra il collo e fa scontrare le nostre labbra, in un bacio esigente, quasi privo di dolcezza, mi morde le labbra facendole sanguinare, la nostra foga diventa irrefrenabile. A corto di aria le sue labbra si dirigono sul mio collo. I suoi sospiri sono musica per le mie orecchie.

“Voglio che mi scopi… scopami fino a farmi urlare il tuo nome… fammi sentire quando mi vuoi… scopami Lexa, con tutta l’irruenza di cui sei capace…”.

Le sue parole mi fanno eccitare ancora di più. Un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio viso. Le mordo il lobo dell’orecchio facendola gemere.

“Sarà fatto mia signora, ma ora devi fare quello che ti dico… se no, non se ne fa niente”.

“Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma ti prego, fammi godere!”.

Infilo una gambe tra le sue e l’aiuto a divaricarle.

“Appoggia le mani al tavolo e piegati in avanti”, le sussurro.

Esegue il mio comando sempre più vogliosa.

Mi inginocchio tra le sue gambe baciando il suo corpo. Afferro il lembi del perizoma e glielo sfilo. Le mie mani si posizionano sulle sue natiche e con una leggera pressione faccio spazio per la mia bocca. Comincio a leccare la sua intimità succhiando la sua essenza. _Mio Dio quanto è dolce, succosa. Cazzo… è totalmente bagnata!_   Lecco sempre più audacemente, fino a che non arrivo al suo clitoride lo succhio con forza e la sento urlare.  

“Cazzo Lexa… oddio, mi sta facendo morire… non ti fermare succhiami ti prego… sì… ancora… più forte”.

Rido soddisfatta del piacere che le sto procurando. Quando la penetro con la lingua geme più forte, e d’impulso le schiaffeggio il culo cosa che mi procura un brivido.

“Sto impazzendo Lexa, scopami… scopami… così… più veloce”.

La schiaffeggio ancora la natica ed i suoi ansiti sono sempre più incontrollati.

Sento che è vicina, ma non la voglio accontentarla subito, mi voglio divertire ancora un po’.

Mi alzo in piedi di scatto e lei si lamenta subito.

“Ma che fai?”, mi dice girando la testa e ricercando i miei occhi.

“Clarke, ho appena iniziato, non hai idea di cosa tu abbia scatenato in me. Sono convinta che mi pregerai di smettere perché troppo esausta…”.

Un sorriso malizioso compare sul suo viso.

La stringo di nuovo a me facendo combaciare la mia intimità, ormai fradicia dei miei umori, al suo culo. Sussulta della mia presa. Le afferro un seno e comincio a stringerlo con forza. Torturo il capezzolo, ormai turgido, con insistenza. I suoi ansiti di piacere mi fanno impazzire sempre di più. Mentre muovo i fianchi contro il suo sedere, procurandomi piacere, l’altra mano scivola sulla sua apertura, gioco con il suo clitoride facendola fremere sempre di più.

“Ti piace Clarke? Ti piace quello che ti sto facendo?”.

“Sì…”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia? Lo voglio sentire… mi eccita la tua voce sensuale... proprio come la sua padrona...”.

“Ti voglio dentro di me... oddio... Sco… Scopami…”.

Non me lo faccio ripetere, infilo il primo dito seguito subito dal secondo, il ritmo è lento all’inizio, fatico a controllare le spinte, il suo culo mi sta facendo impazzire potrei venire in qualsiasi momento.

“Oddio sì… sbattimi, ti prego, più forte… così… oddio, mi stai facendo godere…. sì… ti prego…  scopami…. più veloce”.

“Oddio, Clarke sei stupenda, sei così stretta, così calda, così bagnata… il tuo culo mi sta facendo venire…”.

“Ci sono quasi… amore”.

_Amore? Mi ha chiamato amore?_

Sono ad un passo, le infilo il terzo dito e la sento sussultare, qualche altra spinta e la sento urlare il mio nome quando io comincio ad urlare il suo. L’orgasmo è arrivato nello stesso momento. Siamo entrambe in affanno, ma la mia voglia di lei non si è ancora esaurita.

///

Sprofondiamo sul divano nel vano tentativo di riprenderci.

La tiro a me stringendola in un abbraccio.

“È stato fantastico Clarke…”

“Tu sei fantastica!”, ribatte facendomi arrossire.

Non ci voglio credere dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso, le sue parole riescono ancora ad imbarazzarmi. _Sono proprio fatta alla rovescia?_

“Sei ancora più bella quanto ti imbarazzi”, continua avvicinandosi alla mia bocca.

_Cavolo Clarke, ma la vuoi piantare di ridurmi in questo modo?_

Cerco di uscire da questa situazione imbarazzante posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio al contrario dei precedenti è di una tenerezza disarmante.

Mi stacco da quella dolce coccola ricordandomi di una cosa.

“Ho sentito bene prima? Mi hai chiamato amore…”.

“Sì, amore mio, ti ho chiamato proprio così… Prima non stavo solo cercando di sedurti, le pensavo veramente le parole che ho detto. Io credo nell’amore a prima vista… e sono più che convinta di essermi innamorata di te… dei tuoi occhi, della tua bocca, del tuo corpo, del modo in cui mi tocchi e di come pronunci il mio nome. Io ti amo…”.

Le sue parole mi arrivano dritte al cuore, come la freccia di cupido, lasciandomi completamente spiazzata. Non riesco ancora ad esprimere ad alta voce quello che provo per lei, ma anche io sono convinta di amarla… e allora perché non riesco a dirglielo?

Mi tolgo dall’imbarazzo impossessandomi delle sue labbra, per farle comunque capire che mi ha toccato nel profondo.

La stringo a me sempre di più. Le nostre lingue si incontrano nuovamente, facendomi venire i brividi, e la passione ritorna a prendere possesso del mio corpo.

In un attimo sono a cavalcioni su di lei. Il bacio diventa sempre più esigente, quasi famelico.

“Terzo round?”, chiedo ridendo.

“Io ci sto… ma tu sei ancora un po’ troppo vestita!”, esclama facendomi notare il perizoma.

Mi alzo e lei con estrema lentezza me lo sfila, non perdendo mai il contatto con i miei occhi. Prima di gettarlo, tra gli inutili indumenti già sul pavimento, se lo porta al viso e annusa la mia essenza. Quel gesto mi fa impazzire.

“Hai un odore magnifico...”.

Rapidamente ritorno sulle sue gambe. Inizio a baciarle il collo, scivolando sulla clavicola, i gemiti di approvazione mi incitano a continuare la mia esplorazione.

Afferro un seno in bocca e comincio a leccarlo con movimenti circolari. Le mani di Clarke annegano nei miei capelli, premendomi la testa contro il suo petto, esigendo più contatto. Prendo il capezzolo, ormai turgido, tra i denti e lo mordo dolcemente. 

“Oddio… no ci crederai ma sono già eccitatissima… mi fai uno strano effetto”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

Ribalta le posizioni, troneggiando su di me, esattamente come poche ore fa.

“Cosa vuoi Lexa?”.

“Voglio te”.

“Risposta esatta!”.

Comincia a baciarmi il collo scendendo giù fino al seno, mi lecca un capezzolo, mentre con la mano mi stimola l’altro, un suono strozzato mi esce dalla bocca. Scende verso il basso tracciando la sua rotta con la lingua, il mio corpo freme al suo tocco.

Si inginocchia davanti a me e mi divarica le gambe.

“Voglio sentire il tuo sapore…”, mormora inchiodando i suoi occhi ai miei.

L’istante dopo la sue lingua è sul mio clitoride. Impazzisco letteralmente quando comincia a leccarlo.

Continua a guardarmi dritta negli occhi per vedere ogni più piccola reazione. Gemo continuamente, ma urlo dal piacere quando me lo morde. Il suo tocco è travolgente. Quando scivola sulla mia apertura, cominciando a nutrirsi del mio nettare, perdo il sennò della ragione.

“Sei così buona Lexa… non mi stancherei mai di leccarti… il tuo miele è così dolce”

“Oddio, Clarke… ti prego… più veloce... mi stai facendo impazzire…”.

Continua ad entrare dentro di me con la sua lingua facendomi godere in modo assurdo. I miei ansiti l’appagano spronandola a penetrarmi più duramente.

“Sento che potrei venire solo guardandoti... sei bellissima quando ti contorci dal piacere…”

“Ti prego Clarke... scopami… non ce la faccio più”, la mia voce è poco più di un sussurro.

Ritorna a succhiarmi il clitoride duramente... ed io sono sempre più vicina. Senza preavviso mi penetra con due dita iniziando a scoparmi con foga.

Sussulto per la sua irruenza, ma il piacere che mi sta dando sta compensando ogni cosa, si rimette a cavalcioni su di me continuando a sbattermi sempre più forte. Si impossessa delle mie labbra per qualche bacio distratto, i nostri occhi non smettono di fissarsi. Con la sua mano libera si afferra un suo seno ed inizia toccarsi audacemente. L'immagine che ho davanti mi fa aumentare la libido, come se fosse ancora possibile.

“Ti piace quello che vedi?”, mi chiede continuando a scoparmi senza ritegno.

“Sì… sei… stupenda… oddio ci sono quasi… amore, più veloce”.

_Oddio, l’ho chiamata amore?_

Ancora qualche spinta ed esplodo inondandole le dita con il mio nettare. Pochi istanti dopo la sento urlare raggiungendomi nella vetta più alta.

Le sue dita escono da me ed io mi sento subito vuota. Si porta la mano alla bocca e non so con quale forza, ma inizia a leccarle con estrema malizia.

“Sei buonissima, amore mio!”.

“Fammi sentire”.

L’attiro a me e la bacio assaporando me stessa nella sua bocca.

Quando sciolgo quel tenero contatto annego nel suo sguardo.

E le parole escono senza il minimo sforzo.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

Stavolta è lei che rimane senza parole e si rimpossessa della mia bocca.

“Ti amo Lexa”, sussurra sulla mie labbra.

Rimaniamo abbracciate strette e dopo poco ci addormentiamo.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Una fastidiosa vibrazione disturba il mio sonno. Apro gli occhi a fatica e vedo Clarke che mi stringe ancora forte. Sorrido nel vederla ancora addormentata. È veramente bellissima.

Il rumore non cessa. Probabilmente è il mio telefono.

Cerco di svincolarmi dal suo abbraccio per andare a recuperalo sorprendendomi della mia agilità.

Guardo il display e sembra un albero di natale: 28 chiamate perse e 20 messaggi su Whatsapp.

Apro il registro chiamate e vedo che 26 sono di Anya mentre le altre due sono di Costia. _Oddio Costia!_ Il senso di colpa mi assale. L’ho tradita ad una settimana dal matrimonio. Mi volto a guardare Clarke e solo per un attimo mi pento della serata appena trascorsa.

Scuoto la testa incessantemente. Mi dispiace per Costia, ho sempre pensato che fosse lei l’amore della mia vita, ma non lo è.

Io amo perdutamente Clarke. E non so neanche come tutto questo sia potuto succedere, ma dal primo momento in cui ho incrociato i suoi occhi, ho capito che lei è tutto il mio mondo.

Nonostante io continuassi a negare la cosa, l’amore a prima vista esiste ed io ne sono la prova.

Devo annullare il matrimonio. Farò soffrire Costia me ne rendo conto, ma la mia felicità è Clarke, solo con lei mi sento viva. La continuo a guardare e vedo il suo corpo scosso da dei brividi. _Probabilmente ha freddo._

Afferro una coperta e gliela rimbocco.

Mi rivesto velocemente. Controllo rapidamente i messaggi e tutti dicono più o meno la stessa cosa a parte la buonanotte di Costia: _ma dove sei finita? che cavolo ti è successo?_

Afferro il cellulare e chiamo Anya.

Squilla diverse volte.

 _“MA DOVE CAZZO SEI SPARITA? LO SAI VERO CHE CI HAI SPAVENTATA A MORTE E CHE, SE NON FOSSE STATO PER LA BELLISSIMA ISPANICA CHE ADESSO È AL MIO FIANCO, AVREI CHIAMATO LA POLIZIA?”_ , mi urla contro talmente tanto che sono costretta ad allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio.

“Frena, frena, frena, chi?”, le chiedo sgranando gli occhi.

_“Ehi Lex, mica solo tu rimorchi! Comunque, se lo vuoi sapere si chiama Raven, e fa parte delle Ski Girls... ed è una delle migliori amiche della bionda... immagino che ora tu sia con lei, vero?”_

Caspita dritta al sodo! Da lei non mi aspettavo altro.

“Già, siamo ancora al club. Lei sta ancora dormendo. Anya ieri notte è successa una cosa… diverse a dire la verità...”, le parole mi muoiono in gola.

 _“Ti prego, risparmiami i dettagli”_.

“Non fare l’idiota, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto... credo di essermi innamorata di lei!”.

_“Lex, ma non dire fesserie, non la conosci neanche da 24 ore come puoi già amarla? Poi, scusa se te lo ricordo, ma fra una settimana, ti sposi!”._

“Credi che non lo sappia Anya?! Non so come spiegartelo, ma lei mi ha colpito l'anima, quando sono al suo fianco passa tutto in secondo piano... ero convinta che Costia fosse l'amore della mia vita, ma mi sbagliavo. È lei... è Clarke l’unica per me”.

_“Ma cosa ti fatto questa bionda? Il lavaggio del cervello?”._

“Smettila Anya! Io la amo e lei ama me. Ora devo solo dirlo a Costia e annullare il matrimonio”.

_“Solo, eh?”_

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto Anya...”.

_“Ok, ti aiuterò, ma non sarò la tua ambasciatrice... troveremo un modo per sistemare tutto, tranquilla Lex!”._

“Grazie Anya”.

_“E di che?! Se no a cosa servono le migliori amiche!”._

Saluto Anya e mi volto verso Clarke.

Incrocio il suo sguardo e comincio a tremare.

_Probabilmente ha sentito tutto... ieri notte spero solo di non essermi immaginata tutto._

Si avvolge nella coperta e viene verso di me.

Il mio corpo continua a tremare. Ennemila dubbi esplodono nella mia testa. Clarke si avvicina di qualche passo e, come se avvertisse i miei timori, mi sorride dolcemente, ed io mi sciolgo in un attimo.

“Ti amo Lexa... ora e sempre”, sospira mentre mi accarezza il viso.

Il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto. Vengo avvolta da una sconfinata felicità e, d’istinto, le sorrido senza pensare alle conseguenze.

“Ti amo Clarke”.

Mi avvicino al suo viso e la bacio lasciandomi trasportare dai sentimenti che provo per lei.

///

Ho sempre amato il film Matrix, ma, fino a quella schifosissima  mattina, non avevo compreso veramente il significato delle parole di Morpheus.

 _– “Hai mai fatto un sogno tanto realistico da sembrarti vero? E se da un sogno così non ti potessi più svegliare, come potresti distinguere il mondo dei sogni da quello della realtà?”_ _–_

“Lexa… Lexa… ti prego, svegliati… mi stai spaventando!”, sento la voce di Costia ovattata, ci metto un po’ a realizzare cosa stia succedendo.

“Lexa…”, mi chiama ancora.

Gli occhi si aprono piano e subito un fascio di luce mi abbaglia. Mi guardo intorno cercando di capire dove mi trovo. Mi sento persa, spaesata. Mi giro verso il suono della voce che mi richiama e vedo Costia che, preoccupata, mi accarezza il viso. È già vestita, con il suo tailleur elegante, pronta per uscire.

Continuo a guardarla sbigottita. Il mio cervello è un groviglio di pensieri. Ho ennemila domande in testa e nessuna risposta.

“Lexa, mi hai spaventato a morte… ti sei lamentata tutta notte e non riuscivo a svegliarti, probabilmente hai avuto un incubo”.

“Incubo?”, le faccio eco non capendoci più niente.

_Ma di cosa diavolo sta parlando? Perché sono a casa con Costia? Dove diavolo è Clarke? No, non può essere vero?! Non posso essermi sognata ogni cosa!_

Disperata mi afferro la testa tra le mani cercando di calmarmi. Ho il cuore a mille e faccio fatica a respirare. _Ditemi che è uno scherzo, vi prego? Come può la mia mente essersi immaginata tutto? Come? Le emozioni che ho provato stanotte erano vere, dannatamente reali, il mio cuore rischiava di esplodere. Io amo Clarke. Non è possibile che tutto quello che ho sentito fosse solo frutto della mia immaginazione. NO! Non ci credo!_

“Lexa, tesoro… Che ti succede? Mi stai spaventando!”.

“Costia, che giorno è oggi?”.

“È sabato 24, fra poche ore ho l'aereo per andare dai miei, non ti ricordi più?”

_Oh Gesù, ma questo è un incubo… ed io non riesco a svegliarmi!_

“No, non è possibile!”, esclamo alzandomi di scatto dal letto.

Comincio a girare nervosamente per la camera.

“Lexa, dannazione mi vuoi dire che cavolo ti succede?”, sbotta quasi irritata la mia fidanzata.

“Io ti ho accompagnato all’aeroporto ieri mattina Costia, questo è quello che è successo ieri! E non ho avuto un incubo, lo sto avendo ora…”, una lacrima scivola sulla mia guancia.

“Ho vissuto la più bella esperienza che mi potesse capitare, solo per vedermela scivolare tra le dita... perché era solo un bellissimo sogno…”, sussurro l’ultima parola come a voler negare l’evidenza.

“E cosa hai sognato se è lecito saperlo?”, mi chiede Costia con un tono quasi accusatorio.

Sospiro, tentando di trattenere le lacrime. Come posso farla soffrire per un sogno? Clarke non era reale… era solo frutto della mia fantasia… ma ciò non toglie che ho tradito la mia fidanzata, anche se ‘solo’ in un sogno, in un bellissimo sogno... ma l’ho fatto... l'ho tradita. Mi sento l’essere più meschino di questo mondo. E non so cosa fare. I miei sentimenti per Costia, non sono più gli stessi. Sì, la amo ancora, ma non tanto da sposarla. Non posso continuare questa bugia, col tempo ci distruggerebbe entrambe. Ed io non posso farle questo, non posso!

“In quel sogno io… io ti ho tradita con un’altra donna!”, le dico distogliendo lo sguardo.

Rimane scioccata dalla mia confessione e le ci vuole un po’ per realizzare quello che le ho detto.

“CHE COSA? Ed è questo l’incubo che stai vivendo… non quello? Fammi capire, ti sei scopata una sconosciuta in un fottutissimo sogno e adesso la tua vita reale non ti va più bene? Io non ti basto più… la tua cazzo di fidanzata non ti eccita più come un tempo, e ti devi rifugiare nei sogni per soddisfare la tua libido?”.

Ascolto le sue urla senza sapere cosa dire. Qualsiasi cosa le dicessi sarebbe inutile. Non è una questione di sesso, è che non la amo più come prima, il problema non è lei… il problema sono io. Non voglio fare soffrire nessuno, ma non credo che questa situazione possa andare avanti oltre.

“CAZZO LEXA! Credo di meritarmi un po’ di più del tuo silenzio!”.

La sento urlare e non riesco più a trattenermi.

“Costia che cosa vuoi che ti dica, eh? Che mi dispiace? Ok, mi dispiace… ma non è dipeso da me. Anche se non è per quello che mi dispiace… Costia io non ti amo più come prima, è questo di cui sono dispiaciuta. Non so come sia successo, ma quel sogno mi ha aperto gli occhi. Ho provato dell’emozioni di cui non sapevo neanche l’esistenza, talmente intense da farmi tremare. E mi dispiace dirtelo così, ma è la sconosciuta del sogno che, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, mi ha fatto sentire viva”.

Vedo Costia accusare il colpo. Ha gli occhi lucidi, probabilmente  cerca di trattenere le lacrime. Mi aspetto un’altra sfuriata, ma non arriva.

“Immagino che sia finita, quindi?”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

“Sì, non posso farti soffrire ancora!”, replico di getto.

“Sai una cosa, Lexa? Vai a farti fottere, tanto quello ti riesce bene anche in sogno!”.

Si sfila l’anello di fidanzamento e me lo lancia addosso. Afferra la sua borsa ed il suo trolley ed esce di corsa dalla camera sbattendo la porta.

Le lacrime continuano a rigarmi il volto, non riesco a fermarle. Non so bene se sto piangendo per quello che ho fatto a Costia o per Clarke, la donna di cui mi sono innamorata in un sogno.

Sento la vibrazione fastidiosa del mio telefono rompere il silenzio della stanza.

Rispondo distrattamente senza neanche prendermi il disturbo di guardare chi fosse.

 _“Ehi Lex, buongiorno! Pronta per il tuo addio al nubilato?”_ , la voce squillante di Anya mi riporta alla realtà, anche se avrei preferito vivere in quel sogno.

“No, non sono pronta! Anya... ho lasciato Costia!”.

Siamo rimaste al telefono per circa un paio d’ore. Le ho raccontato ogni cosa scoppiando a piangere moltissime volte. Nonostante le mie numerose proteste, mi ha convinto ad uscire  lo stesso stasera. Mi ha assicurato all’infinito che per nessun motivo al mondo mi avrebbero trascinato al Burlesque. _In fondo che ci sarebbe stato di male?! Magari avrei trovato quello che cercavo._

///

Il mio umore peggiora di minuto in minuto così decido di andare a correre per distrarmi un po’. Faccio il mio solito giro nel parco e poi, stanca, comincio a camminare. Sono distratta dalle vetrine dei negozi e dai passanti che girano. Uno strano rumore proveniente dal mio stomaco mi fa gentilmente notare che ho saltato il pranzo.

L’ironia della sorte a volte è strana... infatti mi guardò intorno e di là dalla strada vedo una tavola calda. Attraverso avendo cura di non farmi asfaltare. _Non so se lo sapete, ma il traffico di Chicago è veramente impossibile._ Appena arrivata davanti al locale, leggo l’insegna _Ski Girls Diner_. Sorrido amaramente per non piangere ed entro. A volte il destino è veramente crudele.

Ci sono diversi tavoli liberi (c _apirai sono le tre del pomeriggio, chi vuoi che mangi a quest’ora… solo una cogliona… tu!_ ), scelgo quello vicino alla vetrata, così posso continuare a guardare fuori.

Afferro il menù e decido per un semplice hamburger e patate fritte. Sono talmente assorta nei pensieri che non mi accorgo della presenza di qualcuno, in piedi, vicino a me.

Sentendomi fissare, mi giro e mi scontro con quel azzurro… _No, questo è impossibile! È lei... è Clarke…_

Anche la sua espressione sembra sorpresa, come se avesse visto un fantasma. _Oddio, forse sto impazzendo, o forse sto ancora sognando._ Istintivamente mi dò un pizzicotto controllo che sia tutto vero, prima di impantanarmi di nuovo in un altro sogno ad occhi aperti.

“Clarke… sei tu?”, sussurro senza controllare le mie parole.

Le sue mani tremano e dopo poco le cade a terra il blocco per gli ordini.

“Lexa…”, mormora incredula.

In quel momento sono tornata a vivere. Ho ritrovato il mio amore e lei ha trovato me, quante possibilità c’erano che accadesse? Pari a zero, ma è successo ed io ringrazio il destino che mi ha permesso ti trovare il mio vero ed unico amore: Clarke.

Possono due persone essere talmente collegate da fare lo stesso sogno, nello stesso momento? Beh, a noi due è successo e, a distanza di anni, non potrei essere più felice di aver trovato la mia anima gemella.

Il scetticismo contro il destino non può vincere. Sorrido ripensando alle parole di _Luce_ in un altro dei miei film preferiti _Imagine me and you_.

_– Credo che te ne accorgi subito. È sufficiente che i tuoi occhi... E tutto quello che succede da lì in poi, provino soltanto che hai avuto ragione dal primo momento, quando ti sei reso conto che da incompleto sei diventato uno intero. –_

 

#  THE END

 


End file.
